Betrayal those who drift away
by Akatsuki Red
Summary: Rikuo isn't well. He's been acting strangely and Kazahaya is worried. Something has infected him and is eating away at his very soul, gnawing on any joy he one felt and engulfing him in darkness. Kakei knows what has to be done......
1. Bacon

Kazahaya was feeling more than a little bit pissed off. He had been stuck stacking shelves for at least four hours without a break and Rikuo hadn't even bothered to come downstairs yet. It's not like he wasn't used to it, after all Kazahaya found that Rikuo could be rather lazy, but this didn't stop him from feeling angry and frustrated. He ran a hand tiredly through his light brown hair and gave an exasperated sigh as he looked at the list of things to shelve and ticked off one of the various selections. Exhaustedly he pushed the cart down the aisles until he found the lipstick section. His nimble fingers delicately opened the box and began to display the small range of lipstick and gloss that they offered to customers. As he worked he felt an arm snake around his waist.

"Hey Kiddo." Saiga grinned as he greeted Kazahaya. The young boy wriggled in the grip of the older man until he let go, laughter filling his voice. "Still can't handle it, eh?" He chuckled. "Has Rikuo come down yet?" Saiga asked casually as he leaned against the shelf opposite to the one Kazahaya was working on.

"Not yet." The teenager replied irksomely as he felt even more annoyed at the mention of his roommate's name. "I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon." Kazahaya snarled.

"Ooh, touchy! Someone's feeling a bit grumpy this morning!" Saiga teased. "Well, I'm sure he'll be down soon. When he does come down tell him that you two are to come to Kakei's office after work today." Saiga informed as he walked off.

"Will do." Kazahaya continued to work on the shelf stacking until a familiar smell drifted through the air and reached his nostrils. Instantly, the young man put down his list and tried to figure out what the glorious smell was. Yes, it was bacon. Of that he was sure. It must have been coming from upstairs because Kazahaya knew that there was no kitchen or anything to cook with downstairs unless Saiga had a portable hob with him and was cooking in the stock room. Curiously, Kazahaya stepped towards the smell. It was definitely leading upstairs where the two boys lived. The teenager walked casually towards the back of the shop and left quickly, eager to find the source of the smell. As he reached their accommodation the smell became stronger. Kazahaya raced up the stairs and placed his key hurriedly in the lock. He really didn't understand why he so desperately wanted bacon, he wasn't even sure if it was one of his favourite foods. The door was opened quickly to reveal the kitchen. A tall, muscular man with hair darker than the night itself was standing in front of the hob staring emotionlessly at a pan of cooking bacon. Heavy bags had set under his eyes, his hair was messy and his face was pale. Cautiously Kazahaya approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Rikuo?" He said quietly. Rikuo looked at his solemnly.

"What's up? Rikuo asked. "Are you hungry? I know it was your turn this morning but I felt hungry and I think I missed breakfast this morning. What time is it?"

"It's half twelve in the afternoon. Have you been asleep this whole time?" Kazahaya asked, concerned for him roommate. Rikuo shrugged. The brown haired boy had expected him to make some sort of joke from the situation, maybe mock him because he was concerned but Rikuo had hardly responded. Something was definitely wrong. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I dunno. " Kazahaya had to suppress his anger in this situation. He hated it when Rikuo gave such plain answers. He wanted to know what was wrong and if he could help. Kazahaya noticed the bacon was burning. Carefully, he turned the hob off and looked into Rikuo's sunken eyes. There was something really bothering him and Kazahaya knew that Rikuo would never tell him. He felt rude even thinking about doing it but felt he had to if he was going to help his roommate.

"I'm sorry Rikuo." Kazahaya whispered as he began to search the taller mans memories. The brown haired teenager's eyes widened as he was sent flying across the room, pain soaring through his body. He cried out as he hit the wall.

"Silly little boy." A soothing female voice laughed softly. Kazahaya looked around the room, eyes searching desperately for the source of the sound. "You won't find me here. I'm not in this room." The boy looked towards his muscular roommate – he was still standing in front of the hob, staring blankly at the bacon that had been cooking in the frying pan. Kazahaya slowly began to figure out what was happening.

"What are you doing to him?" He growled angrily.

"Oh, nothing really. Just please stop trying to search his memories – it hurts me and it hurts you."

"Who are you?"

"That is something you will have to discover alone." The voice became faint as it trailed away and vanished in the air. There was a loud thud as Rikuo's huge body slumped over and landed on the cold floor.


	2. The Future

Kazahaya was still cursing Rikuo as he walked down the stairs and back into the shop. He had managed to haul his roommates' huge and muscular body back into his room. Why does he have to be so heavy? Kazahaya yelled in his head as he entered the Drug Store. He was greeted by a smiling Saiga.

"Yo, Kazahaya! Do you mind coming with me for a moment?" The tall man asked as he wrapped an arm around the teenager's waist.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Kakei wants to see you." Saiga dragged Kazahaya along with him as they walked towards the back room.

"Who's watching the shop?" The boy asked worriedly as he suddenly remembered that Rikuo was not downstairs. It was easy to forget these things when you were so used to him being around every corner.

"I closed it for ten minutes."

"Is this really so serious?"

"Yeah. Kakei seems pretty concerned about something." The two men walked into the little room and sat down on the couch in front of the shop owner, his pretty face illuminating the dull room. Saiga smiled sweetly at his lover as he watched his ever smiling face. His expression suddenly became serious as he looked at the two men.

"Rikuo has collapsed, hasn't he?" Kakei said, although it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. How did you know?" Kakei was silent. "Why did he collapse?" The shop owner looked towards he empty walls that created the little room.

"Tsukiko. Her powers have become so strong that she has gained the ability to control and possess the minds of others."

"Who?"

"I cannot tell you. That is up to Rikuo. You tried to search his memories, no?"

"Yes. She repelled me- the woman inside of him."

"I see, so her powers have become this advanced." Kakei said almost to himself. "We cannot let this continue or we may lose Rikuo altogether."

"What?" Kazahaya found himself standing and yelling at the man who had allowed him to live above the little drug store.

"I'm not going to hide the truth from you, Kudo-kun." Kakei admitted as his light eyes looked directly into those of the adolescent. "Rikuo's life is at risk, and from what I can tell it is being stolen from him and used as some sort of energy source for whoever is possessing him. Kudo-kun, whilst I think of what to do next do you mind sitting with Rikuo? I just want you to make sure he's ok."

"Of course, Kakei-san!" Kazahaya stood up. Something felt wrong; the room was filled with anxiety as the two men watched him leave the back room. Kazahaya walked through the deserted shop and through the padlocked door that lead upstairs and into the apartment above the shop. The room still had the faint aroma of bacon as he walked into Rikuo's room. The young man looked at the muscular teenager that was sleeping quietly and went to sit down beside him. Kazahaya looked at Rikuo's face. He could see that something was bothering him as he slept, haunting his dreams. The light haired boy's pretty face turned sour as he scowled at the thought of his roommate's pain and misery. If only he could understand what Rikuo was feeling, then maybe he could help him.

"NO." Kazahaya felt himself yell the word. Why would he even be thinking of Rikuo as a friend? Te guy was nothing but cruel to him. The teenager frowned, annoyed by his thoughts.

"K-Kakei? Are you really sure that this is the only method?" Saiga pleaded, his concern clearly expressed even though his eyes were hidden by dark shades.

"Yes, Saiga. This is the only way. Please don't touch me until I have finished." Saiga stood back as Kakei closed his delicate eyes and began to search through space and time. The futures of those around him flooded his mind - Saiga, Kazahaya, and the people in the streets – his own. He felt his face sadden as he saw the futures of those close to him play before his eyes as he desperately searched for Rikuo's life and what lay ahead of him. Why couldn't he find it? Had Tsukiko or whoever his captor was prevented him from seeing it? As Kakei began to lose hope he caught something. He chased after the dimming yellow light and caught it in tow slender hands. He held it close to him as he began to read what lay inside the little light. A tear fell from his usually joyous eyes as he closed them to fully take in what was being said to him. Slowly, the light began to fade from his hands – blending in with the futures of those around him. He was back. As if in slow motion he began to fall backwards. Saiga rushed over and caught his lover in his big, masculine arms. His invisible eyes were filled with concern and although Kakei couldn't see them he knew. Gently, the young man smiled at his rescuer before allowing his expression to darken.

"Was it that bad?" Saiga asked.

"We haven't got much time left before it happens. I need Kudo-kun down here now. The three of you will be going on a little adventure."


	3. The City

**I'm back! And with a vengence! My writers block is over and I am ready to type until my fingers bleed! **

**Please enjoy this chapter of Betrayal and tell me what you think of my new character. R&R please! Thank you and I hope you all have a lovely day! =D**

* * *

The sound of running footsteps could be heard in the surrounding darkness. Her breath was heavy as she darted down streets, turning the narrow corners expertly. There was no visible force chasing her, but still she ran as if Death itself was on her heels. Her dark hair drifted effortlessly behind her and her slender legs moved quickly and powerfully to move her slender body away from the apparent danger. It was then that the wall appeared. Thick and grey it stopped her in her tracks, announcing her doom. She screamed silently at the sight of the obstacle for there was no way through, over or under as her eyes searched desperately in the dark.

Hot breath came behind her, yellowed teeth forming a once invisible mouth. The eyes were like dirty rubies left in the ground for many years and the smell was like that of rotting flesh as it moved silently towards her, invisible claws reaching towards her shaking body.

"Here in the realm of thought I control all that occurs and all that forms." His voice was but a mere whisper as his claws reached into her chest, removing her soul and robbing her of free will. Her eyes darkened as he absorbed it, taking her memory and life source. "Tsukiko. Such a pretty name. It is mine now, along with your memory, feeling and life."

Suddenly, the dark world of thought vanished and was replaced by a great hall. It was empty except for a large stone throne at the far end. The clawed creature looked towards it, and seeing that it was empty was quick to leave the room, Tsukiko under a bony arm. As he stepped outside and proceeded down the dark, black marble steps he revealed to the unconscious shell of a body a world that was black and covered in darkness. Moans could be heard from the streets below them with the occasional call for freedom and help. Grinning, the creature picked his way casually down a long winding path of stone that led to his quarters below. As he walked he passed several of his own kind who nodded in acknowledgement or gave him a firm salute or bow. He returned the favour and not a word was exchanged as he made his way down.

His quarters were spacious and attached to a long line of similar rooms that overlooked the city of suffering below. He opened the scorched oak door and laid the young woman down on his bed, eyes searching her perfectly proportioned body hungrily. "Welcome to the City of Shadows, Princess. We have long awaited your arrival here. I was born to possess you. Now there remains one other whose soul is needed and I will use your mind and memory to find him and bring him here. Forgive me Princess. Your soul will be returned to you soon enough. That, I promise." He kissed her hand gently with flesh that hardly resembled a pair of lips. Silently, he closed his eyes and searched for the man he sought. His build was heavy with sharp eyes and dark hair. The creature's eyes flickered violently as he found traces of his existence.

"Rikuo." He whispered as his mind entered the young man's.


	4. The price of freedom

Saiga tapped gently on Kazahaya's door. The young blonde trotted over to the plastic door and opened it cautiously. As he peered into the older man's face he could see the seriousness in his face, regardless of the fact his eyes were hidden by dark glasses.

"Are you coming in Saiga – san?" Kazahaya asked, opening the door wider.

"Only for a moment, we have to get moving soon." The tall man walked into the little apartment. The faint smell of bacon still lingered as he walked further in and took a seat at the dining table, his long legs stretched in front of him on the floor, his posture relaxed. He yawned loudly as his hidden eyes took in the surroundings. The pale paint on the walls was chipping and cracks had started to form around the cabinets that were screwed to the walls. As Saiga lost himself in thought Kazahaya walked in and sat opposite his boss's lover, looking him in the eyes he could not see.

"First, what is going on? Second, is he coming with us? Third, am I being paid?" Saiga couldn't help but chuckled at Kazahaya's last question. His face was quick to bear a serious expression once more as he prepared to answer the teenager's questions.

"There is a city beyond this dimension and the next that resides in total darkness and is filled with pain and anger. It is surrounded by a long steep wall of rock, over which no creature has been able to climb. For many centuries, this city was thought to be harmless for none could get out and so the inhabitants of other dimensions weren't bothered by its existence. However, seven years ago a report was sent to the mages and spiritually powered members of each dimension speaking of a creature with claws that can break through even the strongest materials and teeth the colour of old water stained with darkness and pointed like those of a dog. They are vicious and can leave the walled city. We call them the Darkness who live in the city of Shadows. According to Kakei's vision they want Rikuo's soul and may have taken the soul of Tsukiko to find him. So that we don't put his life in further danger we will leave him behind, and yes, you will be paid."

"The city of Shadow's. How are we going to get there?"

"Have you ever walked on the wrong side of a lamp post?"

"Yes. Don't tell me that's how we're going to get there." Kazahaya said, obviously slightly annoyed by this idea.

"It's no biggie. Now, I suggest we get moving. Time is running out for Rikuo."

* * *

The two men made their way from the store to the lamp post that stood proud nearby. Saiga gestured for Kazahaya to go first and reluctantly he stepped forward, moving his left foot into the third dimension where the darkness ruled and evil resided. He felt a hiss of pain shoot through his leg and jumped back, surprised by the sudden feeling. Saiga frowned and carefully placed a finger in the vortex before feeling the same thing as his companion.

"I don't think that's a good sign Saiga – san." Kazahaya stated, light eyes studying the portal.

"Only one way to find out." Replied the dark haired man as he stepped fearlessly through the portal and on to the other side. Kazahaya's jaw dropped. Did Saiga really just decide to walk through the portal that just hurt them both? The teenager took a moment to recover before stepping reluctantly through the portal and onto the other side.

* * *

Rikuo's breathing was laboured as he tried to take in deep breaths of air, desperately attempting to refill his seemingly empty lungs. Kakei had closed the shop and our or so early and made his way up the stairs that led to the young men's apartment. He had entered Rikuo's room and was sitting next to him, listening to his ragged breathing and the occasional words he spoke during his restless slumber. He spoke of darkness and pain as well as the woman he loved more than any other – Tsukiko.

He wasn't running now. The enemy had decided to let him rest and for that Rikuo was thankful. He was sure he had spent most of the day running from the invisible monster than stalked him in the eternal darkness that surrounded his blurred eyesight. He couldn't understand why his head hurt so much and sat in the corner of an alley, holding it in his large hands. As he tried desperately to rid himself of the pain in his head a voice whispered to him in the darkness.

"I live in the dark, but seek the light. I watch over enemies in the eternal night."

"Who's there?" Rikuo asked, standing straight to confront the enemy. As he scanned the area he noticed a dark figure glide towards him, slender hands reaching towards him, stopping only a few centimetres away from his muscular chest.

"I am the one who watches the darkness and protects those of the light from harm."

"Am I of the light?" Rikuo asked hopefully.

"You are. I will help you escape this world. For a price." The figure stated harshly.

"And what would that be?" Rikuo asked as butterflies danced angrily in his stomach.

"I ask only for you. Your love for all eternity. " Rikuo's face turned grey with fear as he debated the decision in his mind. How could he love a shadow? One he has never met? As id answering his question the figure removed a black cloak to reveal a young woman, who was a little too thin with raven locks that stayed obediently at her back. "I will only help you if you agree." Unaware of Tsukiko's situation and presence Rikuo agreed reluctantly for he needed to escape the darkness and find his way home. "And now we shall escape the world of thought."


	5. An unexpected past

**As I'm on summer holidays there is no excuse for me not to update in the next eight weeks. As you can tell, I do like short chapters *grin***

**I hope you enjoy this one and I'm thonking I might update every weekend now, and this means for all my fics. I'm going for it one at a time so please watch this space! **

**As always, R&R would be appreciated. Happy reading!**

* * *

Kazahaya stood on the edge of a black cliff, his eyes wide and fearful as his body shook violently. Screams surrounded him as the called for mercy, for life. Fire enveloped helpless figures at the bottom of the steep and rocky cliff. As they burned dark figures stood around them with lit torches, listening to their screams emotionlessly. The teenager jumped a little as he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He looked up shakily to see Saiga watching the scene below. Without even looking at Kazahaya he removed his hand and walked along the cliff edge wordlessly, expecting Kazahaya to follow. The young man did so, after tearing his eyes away from the tragic murder below. Saiga seemed unaffected by the dark land, the screams and torment. Kazahaya eyes narrowed as he watched the tall man walk in front of him.

"Saiga – san." His voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Yes?" The reply was short, as if the mysterious man were concentrating.

"Why? Why doesn't this bother you?" The teenager's voice was almost desperate as he begged his companion. Saiga stopped for a moment. His eyes stared ahead and he bit his lower lip as if debating over something with himself. He continued to walk, but Kazahaya refused to drop the question. "Saiga – san?" Saiga closed his eyes as he walked and took a deep, calming breath.

"It doesn't bother me, Kazahaya, because I was born here. This was my home, and these were my people." The tall man reopened his eyes and continued to walk, Kazahaya walked silently behind, his eyes wide with wonder. He wanted to know more – how Saiga escaped and why he left his home, although to Kazahaya that was obvious.

* * *

Rikuo opened his eyes slowly. The room was dimly lit and the walls were smeared with black paint. It was obvious that the wall had once been a pale blue as the black paint had not been brushed onto the wall with much care. Rikuo's head hurt like Hell and as he began to sit up me felt stabbing pain shoot through his legs and arms. With a small cry he fell back onto the hard bed and began to breathe heavily as he fought the now burning pain in his body. As he finally managed to block the pain a young woman drifted into the room. She was slender, with long dark hair. Her eyes were bright and welcoming as she came and sat beside the young man. Her slim fingers travelled through his thick black hair whilst her other hand ran down his muscular chest. She smiled softy and delivered a little kiss to his cheek. Rikuo couldn't speak. He mouthed her name over and over again, but no words came out of his mouth. His eyes were filled with such sadness and relief that he wasn't sure if e could contain his emotions any longer. Ignoring the blinding pain he flung his arms around the woman, Tsukiko, and held her close to his large chest. She hugged him back, her eyes closed as silent tears fell down her face.

"My love. I found you again. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." Tsukiko whispered in his ear as she kept her hold on him. "Until then, just let me hold you once more."

* * *

**Tell me, what did you think about Saiga's past? Next chapter - The past revealed. Coming soon!**


	6. The past revealed

**I thought I'd do another update tonight as the idea for Saiga's past came to mind. Please enjot this chapter of Betrayal!**

**

* * *

**

_A young boy, no more than five, looked up at the deep red cliffs that loomed over the city. The sun had just begun to rise and the sky was a deep shade of pink as the clouds began to appear, pushing the stars away, and banishing the night. The boy looked up, with empty eyes, for where his eyes should be there was nothing but black holes. Yet he could see. The boy scratched his head, full of thick black hair as he turned his attention to the woman next to him. She was tall and slim, but not overly so. She too had no visible eyes and she smiled at the boy with full lips as she brushed her golden hair from her eyes. _

_"Saiga?" The woman asked._

_"Yes, mother?" Saiga's voice was quiet as he looked expectantly at his mother._

_"Are you ready?" Her voice contained a hidden sadness. Saiga, being a child, was able to detect this and felt his hands begin to shake a little. His mother held them in her own as she crouched down in front of him. "You must not be afraid Saiga." Her voice was pleading. Saiga bit his lower lip as he looked at his mother's desperate face. He turned his blank eyes to the red cliffs and watched as darkness slowly engulfed the naturally beautiful landmark. The sky was changing too. The clouds were becoming dark, and the sun was being pushed back behind the sky as if by some great and powerful force. He looked back at his mother as silent tears crept down his face. The woman reached into the pocket that had been handmade in the side of her light blue dress and removed a pair of glass eyes. They were a pale blue and it could be seen that they had been made by loving hands. "Saiga, you must place these in your eyes. Only with these will you be able to escape." Saiga took the eyes from his mother and placed them in his own. He was surprised that he could still see through the foreign objects and for a moment took in the rapidly vanishing world through his new sense of vision. It was then that the shadows appeared. Dirty red eyes bore into his soul and yellowed smiles sent shivers down his spine. There was a shriek from behind him as his mother was torn from the ground by the silent, creeping shadows. He watched as her long arms were ripped roughly from her struggling torso, blood pooling onto the dirt covered ground. She screamed for him to run, but Saiga could not move. He was frozen with such fear that he didn't feel the rough, clawed hands bind him, nor did he notice them carry him away as he continued to watch his mother's brutal murder. _

_Saiga often wondered why it happened. The city had been so peaceful before and now it was covered in darkness and death. Once, he heard laughter and casual conversation out in the city streets, now there were only desperate screams of agony as each citizen of the city was slowly killed by the invaders. They had kept the strong ones, like Saiga, as slaves, for there were very few people who possessed almost supernatural abilities. Years had passed in the city, and Saiga had grown used to the screams around him as he went about his daily labour, which consisted of chipping away at the cliff's base with a small pickaxe in an attempt to create a new cave. Only twenty boys had survived that fateful day. The twenty strongest boys were taken and raised to be strong men over a period of ten years. By the age of fifteen they were ready to work, and for five years the boys had been picking away at the cliff face for the new torture chamber. They had started work early that morning (not that there was any sunlight to show the time of day) and it was drifting into late afternoon now. The young men hadn't yet been given a break and sweat was pouring down their pale and expressionless faces. _

_"Damnit." Saiga turned to look at the young man next to him, Ryo, as he stood there, trembling with fear as he looked at the cliff. The others stopped work and stared wide eyed at what the man had destroyed. It was a rune. Not a large one, but it had been of significant importance to the invaders as it gave them protection from the magic of their oldest enemy – the Clan. The young man who had caused the damage turned so that his back faced the black rock and he was looking at the slave drivers who had looks of utter disgust on their small and almost invisible faces. They glided over and took the man by his muscular arms and lead him away from the others. He was forced onto his knees by the slave driver's little camp and a cat o' nine tails was produced by the leader. Crack after crack of the whip was heard by the other men who had gone back to work, and they cringed with each snap and cry for they had all been in his position many times before. Saiga knew they had to escape. He was going to do it, and bring the others with him. _

* * *

Kazahaya released Saiga's arm, unable to take in any more information.

"You. Why? Why did you do that?" Saiga's voice was cold and filled with anger.

"I – I don't remember holding you." Kazahaya held his head with one hand as he tried to remember grabbing Saiga's arm. Maybe he had tripped? Or he did it subconsciously? Either way, he now knew what Saiga had been through in this land, and also why the people were being burned. His light eyes looked up at the covered ones. He wondered if Saiga still wore the glass eyes. "How did you escape Saiga – san?" Kazahaya ventured, his tone cautious. Saiga grunted and continued to walk, his shoulders hunched forward as he began to creep along the cliff.

"Stay low Kazahaya. It's vital that you do so." The teenager crouched down a little as he followed his companion along the cliff and closer to Rikuo.


	7. Trying to figure it out

**Hi, sorry it took so long for the update guys. I feel really bad about it. The story is nearly over I'm afraid, now that I remember roughtly what I was going to do with it. I hope those of you who have waited so long for the continuation of this fic enjoy this chapter that I wrote just for you! As always, I don't own LD. Please enjoy my humble fic ^^**

* * *

Rikuo found it difficult to speak. She was here, holding him, the woman he loved so deeply - who he had been searching for so earnestly. He had forgotten all about the pain that he had previously been suffering, his mind focused only on the overwhelming love that was flooding him. Tears had started to form in his dark eyes, tears that he had so desperately wanted to shed for so very long. "I knew you were still alive, Tsukiko. I knew I would find you again." Rikuo sobbed, holding her closer an tighter than before, afraid that if he loosened his grip even a little she would vanish into the air and he would be left alone all over again. The dark haired teenager couldn't see her face morph into a cruel and twisted smile, for he could not tell that the woman who was embracing him with such love was actually a dark monster who had merely taken her human form. Tsukiko's soul had not awakened yet, she had not yet entered the world of darkness. They needed Rikuo to awaken her, the two of them were all that was needed for 'IT' to occur, for the event that all creatures of the darkness had waited to witness.

"Oh my darling, Rikuo," The monster echoed the sweet and soothing voice of Tsukiko. "you must forgive me for what I have to do."

"What must you do?" Rikuo's voice was distant, as though he were lost in some sort of trance.

"You want us to be together, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then I must take you to where we can always be together. Forever. It will hurt,but I promise the pain will not last." She brushed her lips against the soft skin of Rikuo's forehead, informing him that it was alright.

"I-I understand." The dark haired teen nodded in agreement as Tsukiko broke herself from his grip.

"Don't look so afraid," Tsukiko brushed the hair from his eyes comfortingly. "I promised you we would escape the world of thought after all. This is how we will get out."  
"It..was..you." Rikuo smiled. He was feeling drowsy, his limbs were growing heavy and his body begged for sleep. He felt his eyelids droop under a non-existant pressure and slowly unconsciousness ruled his mind. It would only last a short while.

Kakei sat quietly beside Rikuo as the young man lay silently and motionlessly on the bed, sweat pouring from his brow. The Drug store owner frowned as his long legs swung back and forth under and back out from the wooden chair on which he sat. Rikuo was incredibly quiet, he hadn't moved once in the whole time that Kakei had been watching, and so he wondered if perhaps something was wrong. a short while ago he had lost the future of the teenager who lay before him, causing him to become increasingly concerned with what was happening inside his mind. Calmly, he placed a hand on Rikuo's forehead, and without a thermometre he could tell he had an incredibly high fever. Frowning, the pretty store owner began to pace the room tensely, his mind deep in unbreakable thought as he tried to figure out why the young man wasn't moving - in a fevered state such as his there should be at least a little restlessness. His thoughts, however, were indeed broken when the screaming began. Rikuo arched his body in pain, his limbs contorting, muscles tensing. It was now that Kakei was unsure as to what he should be doing with the young man, there seemed to be nothing he could do to calm him or stop the pain. All he did was watch as sweat poured down his face and neck, soaking the sheets as it came from his back,arms and legs. Rikuo's jaw was clenched, his teeth grinding as he tried to bear the pain, tried to keep his soul. Kakei had to think fast, had to place all the pieces of the puzzle together before it was too late. He could see that Rikuo was obviously in a great deal of pain, and he had to do something to prevent that for he knew just by looking at the dark haired man that when this was over it was doubtful he would awaken. Slowly, the store owner sat on the wooden floor and began to think carefully, noting how Rikuo's condition was changing - blood was now starting to drip from his shoulders - as he thought about the previous events of the day. A woman had been in his mind, a woman had taken control, that's what Kazahaya had told him. They had come to the conclusion that the woman was Tsukiko, she had repelled Kazahaya when he tried to enter Rikuo's thoughts...for reasons that Kakei had not yet discovered. Kakei had seen into the future, yes. He had seen Rikuo as he is now, writhing and twisting uncontrollably in bed, but he hadn't been able to see why, he couldn't see what was happening or what would happen once the pain stopped, all the he had was a terrible feeling that this was Rikuo's end...his death. Kakei cursed himself for not being stronger, for being unable to see further. He had told Saiga to hurry to the world of Darkness, but even then he was unsure as to exactly what they would find. He knew Tsukiko's soul had been taken, that was made clear by the take-over of Rikuo's mind. There had been a connection between Tsukiko and the darkness, of that Saiga had seemed sure... Kakei's thoughts were a mess. They were making little sense, even to him. All he could do was pray that Saiga had an idea of what he was doing and that he hurried home with the answers. Rikuo's time was running out rapidly. The sheets were turning red. Hurriedly, Kakei went down to the store to take some heavy duty bandages out of stock and at least try to stop the steady flow of blood.

"Please hurry, Saiga...Kazahaya." Kakei whispered quietly as he filled his arms with painkillers and bandages.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know there's a little bit in the middle that seems confused and fast - paced. That's Kakei's panicked thought process as he tries to figure out what's happening. Just to let you know. I think I made it clear enough. I'm writing the next chapter now, so I really do promise it won;t be too long until the next update. By that I mean less than a week ^^**


End file.
